


Selfie

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Human Inuyasha, Romance, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome brings a bit of modern technology to the Feudal Era in hopes of capturing some precious memories with her friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mmhinman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mmhinman).



> This is for Mmhinman on tumblr because I requested someone to draw a cute moment of Inuyasha and Kagome taking a selfie and she came up with the cutest little picture I love it so very much. <3 And then she surprised me with another one AND I WAS SO HAPPY. 
> 
> Pictures: http://keichanz.tumblr.com/post/150247762422/i-have-a-mighty-need  
> http://keichanz.tumblr.com/post/150333901637/mmhinman-goes-with-keichanz
> 
> Thank you doll! <3

Sitting on the lip of the well, Kagome wasn’t at all surprised that the mobile device in her hand didn’t receive any service given how there wasn’t any cell towers on this side of the well, but it wasn’t like she brought it to this side for that purpose anyway. No, the main reason she’d brought along the mobile five-hundred years into the past was so she could make good use of the camera app. Thinking about made her a little sad, but the truth was unavoidable; their quest for the Jewel Shards was nearing its end and the battle against Naraku was looming ever close with each passing day, and since nobody knew what was going to happen with the well after they had won – she refused to think anything otherwise – Kagome wanted as many memories of her beloved friends on this side of the well as possible, and having photos of them together seemed like a good place to start.

 

A sad smile lifted the corners of her lips as she clutched the phone against her chest and briefly closed her eyes, allowing herself a short moment of quiet sorrow before abruptly shoving those thoughts out of her mind and nodding to herself resolutely. She wouldn’t dwell on those kinds of things now; after all, it wasn’t certain their time together from here on would be long, so she wanted make the best of it and focus on the good times.

 

Smiling now, Kagome pocketed the sleek smartphone, swung her bag onto her shoulder and took off toward the village, eager to see her friends and show them the technology that would allow them visual and physical evidence of their friendship.

 

She arrived at Kaede’s hut just as the sun sank below the horizon and lifted the reed mat in time to witness Inuyasha’s transformation into a mortal. She blinked, having momentarily forgotten that tonight was the new moon, but quickly shook it off and beamed at her friends.

 

“Hey, guys,” she greeted as she walked inside and took her customary seat beside the hanyou-turned-human.

 

While Shippou bounded over to greet her with a hug and Inuyasha grunted, Miroku smiled from his position near the fire and said, “Good evening, Kagome. Welcome back.”

 

“Yes, welcome back, Kagome,” Sango repeated with a smile toward her best friend. “Did you enjoy your time with your family?”  


Kagome gave her kit the obligatory lovins and nodded. “Thanks, guys. Yeah, it was nice to catch up with Mama, Gramps, and Souta. I can’t believe the little brat is thirteen already! He’s almost as tall as me!” Kagome shook her head and sighed with a fond smile on her face, remembering when her kid brother barely came up to her hips and was boasting about the perfect score he received on a test. Where did the time go?

 

Sango smiled sadly and ducked her head a little. “Yes, how time flies,” she said softly. Kirara butted her head against her folded legs with deep purr and the demon slayer automatically stroked her dear companion’s soft fur.

 

Immediately Kagome realized her mishap and winced. “Oh, Sango,” she murmured. “I’m sorry.”

 

At her side, Miroku wordlessly placed his hand atop the older woman’s own hand and Sango’s smile lost some of its melancholy edge to it. She glanced at the monk beside her, her eyes grateful, and then turned her gaze to her friend. Her smile widened. “It’s alright, Kagome. I _will_ get him back,” she stated with conviction and the raven-haired girl smiled again, nodding in agreement.

 

“Hey, Kagome,” Shippou piped up from her lap and said girl glanced down inquiringly. “What’s this?” He poked the hard shape of a rectangle hidden within her pocket, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Oh!” Kagome said. “That’s right. Thanks for reminding me, Shippou.” She kissed his head and the fox tyke beamed with pride. Smiling widely now, Kagome fished her mobile out of her pocket and held it out for her curious friends to see.

 

“Kagome, what is that thing?” Sango queried, leaning over to get a better look at the white devise. Miroku scooted closer as well in order to see it more closely and Inuyasha barely gave it a glance before snorting and going back to ignoring everyone. He recognized the thing; he’d seen Kagome use it several times on the other side of the well to talk to her friends. He still didn’t understand how her friends could fit inside such a small contraption, but he’d learned to stop wondering about how anything from her world worked to save him the headache and confusion.

 

“This,” Kagome began, “is called a cell phone. In the future, it can be used to communicate with other people in any part of Japan, or even the world. It’s also a smartphone, which is a lot more advanced than a regular telephone, but I’m not going to get into that because it’s too complicated to explain.” She laughed a little nervously and continued. “And anyway, the reason I brought it today was so I can use the camera and take lots of photos of us!”

 

“Remarkable,” Miroku murmured in awe, admiring the sleek design and Sango reached out to gently brush her finger across the dark screen as Shippou stared with wide, awestruck eyes. Kagome shifted her grip and suddenly the screen came to life, startling Sango into yanking her hand back with a gasp and the girl laughed.

 

“It’s okay, Sango. Look.” Kagome swiped her finger across the screen and tilted it so her friends could see the different apps and the time displayed. She pointed to the camera app. “See that icon right there? Press your finger to it.” Tentatively the demon slayer touched the screen again where Kagome indicated and suddenly Sango could see…herself?

 

Her eyes went wide and she blinked a few times in astonishment. She lifted a hand and waved experimentally; the Sango on the screen waved back and she giggled. “Kagome, this is amazing!”

 

Grinning, the younger woman nodded scooted so she sat beside her friend and held out the mobile before them so both of them appeared on the screen now. “I’m going to take a picture Sango, and the image that’s on the screen will be captured and we can go back and look at it any time we want. Smile, Sango!”

 

Confused, but trusting her friend, Sango smiled a little shyly into the camera and Kagome tapped the screen to capture the moment. The screen flashed and instantly Kagome brought it forward and thumbed the smaller image the corner to see how it turned out.

 

“Oh!” Sango said and pressed her hands to her cheeks in delight, her smile wide.  
She really liked that portrait of she and Kagome.

 

Kagome laughed, loving how that picture came out. “I’ll be sure to print that one out and all of the good ones we take and bring them back here so you guys can have some, too.”

 

“You mean they can come out of that small contraption, Kagome?” Miroku asked and Kagome jumped, whipping her head around to stare at the monk who had suddenly appeared behind them. When he had moved?

 

“Yes,” Kagome answered after her heart rate returned to normal. “I have something in my world where I can connect this phone too and I can make physical copies of them.” Again the monk and slayer marveled over the rectangular device, the concept truly bewildering, but also intriguing. The gadgets from Kagome’s world never ceased to amaze them.

 

“Me next, Kagome! I wanna be in one!” Shippou was bouncing on her lap in excitement, emerald eyes wide and glowing.

 

Grinning, Kagome said, “Sure, Shippou. Miroku, you can be in this one too.” The monk sat up straighter in anticipation while Shippou cheered and climbed up onto Kagome’s shoulder. Eager, Sango leaned in close and Kagome pressed her cheek against her friend’s with a giggle as Miroku’s head popped up besides Sango, a charming smile plastered on his face. “Alright everyone, one…two…three!”

 

“Oh, that was a good one, guys!” Kagome proclaimed as she brought up the most recent photo so the others could see. While the two humans and kitsune gushed over the captured moment, Kagome’s gaze slid over to the silent human a little ways from her and bit her lip, a little blush glowing in her cheeks. Of course she wanted a few pictures with her beloved half-demon, but would he agree?

 

“Inuyasha?” she asked hesitantly and violet eyes glanced her way. She aimed a shy smile at him. “Would you…like to join us? It’d be nice to have one of all of us.”

 

Inuyasha regarded her silently for moment before scoffing and looking away. “Keh. I’ll pass.”

 

Instantly the smile faded somewhat and she bit her lip. “Please? Just one?” He snorted and closed his eyes. “Oh,” she said and dropped her gaze. “I see. I was hoping maybe…I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I won’t ask again.” Kagome sighed and absently traced the outline of the phone with a finger, disappointment in the slump of her shoulders and the bow of he head.

 

Violet eyes narrowed suspiciously toward the dark-haired girl. “…You hoped what, wench?”

 

Kagome shook her head. “It’s stupid. Nevermind.”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Obviously it’s not if you brought it up. Out with it, wench. Hoped what?”

 

“Well…” Worrying her bottom lip again, Kagome lifted her gaze, cautious hope glittering in the chocolate brown depths. “I was hoping that maybe…you and I could take one together? Just…us?” She blushed and ducked her head again, handing the phone over to Sango so she could snap a few more of she, Miroku and Shippou. After watching Kagome do it, the girl was confident the slayer knew how it worked.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as a flush stole across his cheeks and his mouth dropped a little in astonishment. “Wha-what? W-with me? Us?” Kagome actually wanted to do that with him? Just…the two of them? In a photograph? The idea was mighty appealing the more he thought about it, and as he gazed at the younger woman across from him, sneaking hopeful little glances his way with the most endearing little smile gracing her lips, Inuyasha realized that he couldn’t possibly deny her this simple request. Hell, how could he deny her anything when she looked at him like that?

 

Closing his eyes, the hanyou-turned-human sighed heavily in resignation and instantly Kagome new she’d just been granted her wish. She squealed in excitement as Inuyasha grumbled, grudgingly stood up, and crossed the scant distance between them to plop ungracefully beside the girl from the future. Kagome had retrieved her phone back and there was a loud slap followed by nervous laughter behind them as she scooted in close beside the reluctant dark-haired Inuyasha, smiling from ear to ear now, however her blush had not faded.

 

“Thanks, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered as she angled the cell toward their faces and Inuyasha grunted, stuffing his arms into his sleeves as a light scowl crossed his features.

 

“Whatever,” he grumbled, his heart speeding up a bit as Kagome pressed in close to him, his flush deepening at her proximity. Even human, he could smell the sweetness of her scent and her soft hair brushed against his cheek.

 

Heart pounding, Kagome closed one eye and brought up her free hand to make a peace sign as a happy grin spread across her face. “Okay, Inuyasha. One, two…” She tapped the screen and captured the moment that Kagome knew she would cherish forever.

 

Giddy, Kagome giggled and brought the device down, immediately bringing up the snapshot she’d just taken. Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha’s blushing and pouting face greeted her eyes and the smile that lit her face was genuine as she tenderly brushed her fingers across the smooth screen. Her eyes flicked to the background of the picture and she smothered a snicker at the figures of Miroku and Sango behind them, the former with a red handprint on his face and the latter glaring heatedly at him.

 

It was perfect.

 

This one was definitely going to be her background, she decided.

 

“We done?” Inuyasha mumbled, glaring at the floor with a flush still coloring his face.

 

On impulse Kagome said, “Almost.” Inuyasha gave an over-exaggerated groan as she beckoned over the human couple and scooped Shippou back into her lap. “I’d like one with all five of us. Then I promise you can go sulk in peace, okay?” Kagome teased with a grin, bumping her shoulder into his and Inuyasha scowled.

 

“Keh. Hurry it up, wench. I ain’t got all night.”

 

Rolling her eyes with an indulgent smile, Kagome shook her head and waited for Miroku and Sango to settle down beside them before stretching out her arm and raising it at an angle to be able to get all five of them in the frame.

 

“Okay, guys. One…two…three…!”

 

**-X-**

Later that night, after everyone had retired to bed and was sleeping soundly, Kagome sat awake in her sleeping bag, mobile in her hand and lazily scrolling through her gallery in which eighty-seven new photos had been added. The fond smile had yet to leave her lips as she continued to swipe through them, lingering for several seconds on each one, chuckling softly at the silly candid snapshots and admiring the more tender moments of friendship she’d managed to capture as well. She’d even taken a few of Kaede when the elderly priestess had returned and their old friend had agreed to be in a few of them as well.

 

It had been a very successful night, if she did say so herself, and she was feeing rather accomplished.

 

Kagome paused on a photo of Shippou making a funny face and laughed under her breath. She shook her head, and then suddenly hit with an urge she didn’t want to resist, Kagome hit the back button and scrolled to the top to what was probably the twentieth time that night enlarge her favorite photo and admire the picture of she and Inuyasha together.

 

Her eyes softened and she sighed, her fingers hovering over the likeness of his pouting face, wishing she could have persuaded him into a few more, but knew it would have been a lost cause.

 

Still…she would have liked—

 

“I look stupid.”

 

Kagome gasped and snapped her head around. Inuyasha had snuck up and settled down right beside her and she hadn’t even noticed. “Jeez, Inuyasha,” she muttered, wrinkling her nose. “Give a girl a heart attack, why don’t you? And you do not look stupid, shut up.” She went back to admiring her favorite photo and the violet-eyed boy snorted beside her.

 

“Gimme that.” Inuyasha snatched the device out of her grip and brought it up to his face, brow furrowed as he squinted at the screen, sparing only a moment to study his countenance then focusing his attention to the smaller, softer face beside his own. His expression softened somewhat as he took in her smile and blush, those brown eyes that he adored so much glittering triumphantly at him from the photo. Without thinking his thumb brushed across the smooth surface of the phone, over Kagome’s happy visage and he decided he really liked the two of them like this, heads close together, sharing a moment that was for the two of them only. It felt…intimate. A secret moment, something to be cherished and Inuyasha liked the thought of sharing something with only Kagome.

 

Adapted a bored expression, Inuyasha scoffed and handed the device back to his wench. “Keh. Dunno why you like that one so much. The lighting’s off. And you can see the two idiots in the back. And I think that’s the runt’s foot in the corner.” He paused. “…And my hair looks weird.”

 

Kagome eyed him as he listed off the various (completely bogus) reasons why the photo wasn’t a very good one, cautious hope welling in her chest as she wondered if he was doing what she thought he was dong. “Inuyasha…” she said slowly, a smile flirting with her lips. “Do you…would you like to take another one…with me?” The question was soft and was accompanied by a gentle flush heating her cheeks but she didn’t look away.

 

A matching shade of pink colored Inuyasha’s face as well and he cleared his throat, studiously avoiding her gaze as he muttered, “K-keh. If you want. Doesn’t matter to me.”

 

 _I want! I want!_ Aloud she said, “Y-yes! Um, okay.” Absolutely delighted, and not really doing anything to hide that fact, Kagome was beaming as she sidled closer to her half-demon and she tried not to squeal in excitement when he did the same, leaning closer to her and lowering his head. Her flush deepened but her smile never wavered as she opened the camera and held it out before them. “Okay,” she breathed, heart skipping a beat when she felt Inuyasha’s hair brush against her neck. “Ah…okay. Um. Here we go.”

 

She counted to three, and pressed the shutter button on the screen. The photo was added to the gallery and Kagome brought it up to study the new picture. “I like it,” she declared. Inuyasha looked much better in this one, less like it was an inconvenience and more like he truly wanted to have his picture taken. His signature half-smirk was curling his lips upward at one corner and his hair draped over her shoulder, mixing with her own raven tresses and Kagome loved the effect.

 

“Keh. It’s not bad,” he allowed, studying the snapshot closely. Or, more accurately, Kagome’s cheerful and smiling visage. Of course she looked way better than him, but it was still nice to see them together like that, happy and comfortable in one another’s presence.

 

“Well then…how about another one?” Kagome hedged, seeing how much he would let her get away with. Her lips twitched into an innocent smile. “We can make this one really good and then call it a night, if you want. Deal?”

 

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment as he pretended to think about it, his face unreadable, and then nodded once. “Deal.” He turned his head away before she could see the glimmer of intent in his eyes and he fought against the smirk that threatened to curl his lips upward.

 

“Great!” Kagome said, then winced and darted a look to their slumbering friends. They slept on, oblivious, and relaxed before once more bringing up the camera. Biting her lip, Kagome took the liberty of sliding even closer to him, her thigh touching his, and then she nearly had her second heart attack of the night when Inuyasha suddenly shifted and moved so he was behind her, stretching one leg out so she was seated between his legs and his chest brushed against her back. Kagome’s breath hitched in her throat at the new but not at all unwelcome position and her smile widened, her eyes positively glowing. She allowed herself to lean back against him just the tiniest bit and when his arm found its away around her waist, she sighed and melted against him. _This_ is what she had wanted from the start, this closeness, the feeling of his heartbeat against her back, the warm weight of his arm holding her close.

 

Inuyasha’s head came down beside hers and his chis rested on her shoulder. “Go ahead,” he whispered huskily and if he noticed the way her hand trembled, he didn’t comment. Finally managing to tear her gaze away from his face, Kagome nodded and once more opened the camera and what was reflected on the screen had her eyes widening. God, she looked…radiant, so positively happy and she wondered if that’s what Inuyasha saw, too. Judging by the little knowing smirk on his face, Kagome wagered that he _did_ know, and didn’t that have her heart doing double time in her chest.

 

She made a face at him into the camera and she felt more than heard his chuckle. Kagome giggled too, then her face softened into a smile and her thumb hovered over the shutter button. “Alright,” she whispered and instinctively tilted her face toward his just a smidgen. “One, two—”

 

A calloused hand suddenly cupped her jaw right before she touched the screen to turn her head toward his and Kagome’s breathy gasp of surprise was abruptly cut off by Inuyasha’s smirking lips while the sound of the shutter going off was masked by a deep, masculine chuckle.

 


End file.
